illianfandomcom-20200213-history
The Book of Ortus
In the Aevum Aurum (Golden Age) of Illian, the clergy of the Proximian Temple looked to compile historical and religious teachings. The Book of Ortus details the story of Adeodatus who would become The Great Prophet and take his place as a Saint in Elysium. Book of Ortus, the Second The Beginning After countless wounds placed upon each other, the feud between the two beings had ceased. It was then that their fury, of which had blinded them, subsided in a single instance. Their eyes beheld a beauteous world created from the chaos, painted with the colors of life and of their own lives: On the surface of this world were the deities birthed from their scuffles, and so it was then that the two had come to a realization: Existence. Birthing a world between the two of them, stopping the senseless need for dominion when they, as two, could rule, had become their prerogative. They would view the entirety of their machination with wonder and amazement, and then it had become as such: They would create a race of people, children of which would walk the Earth and inhabit their immaculate lands. The first tribes of people were then ushered into this world by their volition, and soon they had taken to building, striving, surviving…creating, as their creators had for them. Now, what one must understand is that though our creators made us with their powers and wisdom, it does not mean that they confide trust within us. We were, at the beginning, a naive and untouched race of peoples. They would move themselves from their ethereal forms, shifting and morphing themselves until they took on our appearance. They would walk amongst us in a mortal form, moving and shifting as they would then find but the next reasoning for their physical manifestations: They would find a single man, a singular being of their own spawn, in which they would relay and entrust the teachings of what would become their law: The Proxima. Taking upon the names of Akeron and Delcore, Sanctus Arduro and Invictus Tenebrous respectively, would seek out who would be their greatest human follower: The Great Prophet. Adeodatus was an ostracized individual who lived without a tribe; to be moreso correct; he was frowned upon by his tribe. A simple bastard child looked down upon by his ‘family’ specifically because of the lack of a parental figure and…the harshly criticized personality he held: He was a heathen to them, specifically put under their scrutiny for his instinctual, sexual predications against females of his race, that were victimized by his furious desires. He was sought out by Akeron and Delcore in the height of his chaos, in which he was founded and imprisoned for his heinous acts. It was this fact, this very fact that had led our two creators to the place of his imprisonment: A cave, barred by two tribesmen coated in blood and mud; One could assume that Adeodatus had tried very hard to escape his fate, but it was for naught. Upon entering, they had seen that the man whom had piqued their interest had gone insane from his paranoia and insecurity, the constant dreading of a future that was both certain and uncertain. Raising him to his feet, they would speak to him: “Believe in our word, and even you, a lowly, filthy being, can be lifted to a position of Immaculacy. Become our Prophet, our Word, and you shall be set free.” Upon the cave’s walls were the first writings of the Proxima, the tenants of our Lords’ teachings scripted unto the canvas so that their chosen prophet, lost in his insanity but also within his confusion, would not forget what it is they would tell him. Akeron and Delcore would not leave without giving Adeodatus the full understanding of their words, and the final note upon the conversation was as follows: “Be our Herald, and forget not the words you have been told. These words are the closest you shall be to us; Strive to worship us, and you shall be saved.” It had been the last time that Adeodatus would see his supposed saviors, and with their word he would study, preach, question, and even raise their words to the air of their created Earth. The elegant prose with which he spoke their words were not to fall on deaf ears, for the pondering prisoner was released not too many days after his embrace of the faith. Adeodatus would go on to live his life a changed man; from bestial, carnal desires he would withdraw, and unto a life of unbridled belief and diligence he would take up in his arms. With his mouth, he would describe to his people, not just his tribe but to the entire lot, the words of Sanctus Arduro and Invictus Tenebrous. With his hands, he would offer salvation, take unto himself their burden and cleanse their sin so that they may bask in their light. With his form, he would dedicate himself, mind, body and soul, to the Proxima that he had led unto their ears. Upon his deathbed, he would continue to mutter the words of his saviors, and with his last breath he was brought to eternal rest. Given a constellation in the blanketed sky of stars, he would join those of strong faith in Elysium.